


Hold on tight like you'll lose them

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Traumschiff Surprise – Periode 1 (2004)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, aftermath of canon, dreamship surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: post the events of (T)Raumschiff Surprise Periode 1.





	Hold on tight like you'll lose them

It turned out not only was Earth the only planet that had been turned into pink, so was every single planet in the union, including Vulcanet, and Denbor. Including the starships. It made the human smile seeing his Dreamship Surprise the color pink. Bright, proud pink. It almost made him cry. The inside of the ship was gray. As it had been and always will. His crew of forty men and women were still the same. As a plus, they could now blend in with planets that had a pink atmosphere when on the run from a colorblind entity. Mutt Speed had returned after being thoroughly repaired by Schrotty and his team on the pug. The blonde man awoke to Spuck's short arms wrapped around him fast asleep and his legs were curled around the man's own legs, tightly. They were not exactly together. They shared the same quarters per union's regulations including blinds for the windows, dogs, cats, sick bay, engineering, and so on.    
  
They had the same lifespan, finally, and that comforted the human.  
  
He had been contemplating about engaging into a relationship for quite a while.   
  
Schrotty, his right hand man, was suffering from his captain cooeing over the Vulcanette.   
  
Pille wouldn't admit that hearing the captain chewing on chips randomly around Spuck was aggravating.   
  
His long, pointed ears twitched and his slanted eyebrows twitched.   
  
"It's all right, Spucky," Kork said. "I am here, my little Vulcanette," stroking the side of the man's rounded face gently and consistently. His eyebrows relaxed then he resumed snoring moving his head against the man's hairy chest. Kork placed a kiss on the man's forehead. Spuck's hands were wrapped around the man's waist as their stomachs were pressed together.  "I am here. . ."  
  
To think he had forgotten that the Vulcanette was related to the Galapagos turtle!  
  
The Vulcanette made it easy to forget that he could easily outlive everyone.  
  
Kork could smell Honulu off the Vulcanette.   
  
A part of him wondered if it was about time to ask with the risk of being turned down. He was the brave, and bold, Captain Kork. Sure, he had been interested in women and men. But  this was his first officer! Perhaps he'll ask in a month or two. That would be best. Kork closed his eyes listening to the soft, rhythmic snores of his crush. His thoughts wondered off into the unknown. He vividly recalled the Vulcanette Vulgaris telling Rock, "I don't think I will ever marry". He would marry him but perhaps they could be in a romantic relationship that had no legal binding. The thought of retiring, settling down, somewhere in space with his life line was comforting as he fell asleep.   
  
The Vulcanette's ears twitched. He could hear the human's heart beat in a rhythm. A familiar, steady rhythm. That he was alive and he was finally here, with him, in this very room. A part of him felt if he woke up, the man would be gone. That he would still need to wait. He was diagnosed with depression a few hundred years into waiting for the captain, the queen, and the taxi driver.  It was the captain's relatives, and the Vulcanette's own, that got him back on his feet reassuring him, "IT'S JUST THREE HUNDRED YEARS AWAY!", "TWO HUNDRED YEARS AWAY!", and "IT'S ONLY ONE HUNDRED YEARS TILL YOUR THREE HUNDRED THIRTY-FIFTH BIRTHDAY!"  
  
 The Vulcanette had a tight grip on the human.   
  
Basking in the human's warmth.   
  
Sure, the captain was like a child who needed constant guidance. But the Vulcanette loved him. All his little quirks was something that kept the Vulcanette going, and waiting, and willing to hand over the recipe for their cheese cake to give them the best welcome home party.  The days leading up to their arrival made the Vulcanette feel upbeat and his depression finally shed. It had been fortune that the other versions of themselves had died by beaming coming over to government center for a 'important meeting' that was cancelled promptly. He was also lucky that Schrotty survived the trip. The other version of Taxi Driver Rock and Queen Metapha died under accidents. One, a plasma leak. Two, dying in their sleep by accidental carbon dioxide poisoning. Spuck came out of the dark to reassure everyone that everything was fine and tell the story was quite fine. Not that watching himself grow up again made him feel sad, nostalgic, and made him cry in private. But seeing his captain, HIS CAPTAIN, alive and well in the cowboy attire made him feel it was worth it all. The smile on the human's face made Spuck feel home again. Holding him in his arms, made him feel home, and if he was going to hold the human in his arms for the next week, Kork wouldn't complain a bit. Though Pille might note that one of the two might be showing separation anxiety.   
  
Spuck wouldn't change a thing.   
  
His family was back together.   
  
This was the best late birthday present Spuck could ask for. 

**The End.**


End file.
